The White Angel
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: After get a random mission to locate and get a young angel. Well he give up the girl for cash or save her from death.


AAG: Fuck yeah, New Fanfic!

Ikuto: For what now damnit!

Amu:DMC reboot, right?

AAG: Damn right!

Ikuto: OC and Dante, right?

AAG: Yes, sir!

Amu: Ok, time to start.

AAG: I own nothing but my own created characters. So enjoy!

* * *

? Female's POV:

God dammit where is his house. Just trying to walk on this god aful boardwalk is ruining my heels. hopefully this spawn of Sparda will be useful. The weapon will soon be our hands. But first where is his god forsaken home, for the love of god! I got to like walk for like 7 years now and this theme park isn't so big. Wait a tralier. He lives in a tralier. Oh if this isn't his home I'm going to kill someone. It's actually it's bigger up close and... "OH DANTE!" moaned out loud from inside the rocking trailer.

Oh god either he's player or a pimp. Maybe I'll just wait till they over. "FUCK!" mOaned~ from inside the trailer.

God can that ho get any louder.

From inside of the trailer Some Hoe's POV:

"Oh god. OH GOD YOUR KILLING ME." I yelled as I pulled in his black hair. "PLEASE DON'T STOP! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Each trust made my boob jump up and as his speed increase my breath started to become choppy.

"Your tight." He told me with a straight-face.

"YES!" I screamed out as I trailed my hands to his back. Oh god it felt like he was killing me. It was to good to be true.

"Shit." He mumbled to me what his eyes close in pleasure.

"Oh No! I'm CuMmInG!" I scream to the top of my lungs as I strached out his back from pleasure overload. I felt his cum fill me to the brim and then his heat left me has he began to stand up. "That was amazing you know." I told has he was getting his pants on.

"Here you go." He told me has he threw me my clothes.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at him in anger.

"Leave, slut." He told me as he began to lean on a table.

"Slut, oh slut. Fine FUCK YOU ASS-HOLE." I yelled as I put the last piece of my clothes stomping my way to the door. God fuck him to hell.

? Female's POV:

I kept an eye on the rocking trailer as the moans only got louder and louder. God just listening is making me turned on. But for now just focus on the mission. And just like that the trailer stoped rocking and moans stopped. Then yells and scream started to only be heard.

Then out of the blue came a blacked hair girl with a body only possible surgery. She seem pissed with a hint of pleasure in her eyes. She is anger but Dante still rocked her world coming from those moans from before. Once she was gone far enough Dante seem to have notice my present next to him and smirked.

Dante was a mortal to a human but a half-angel and half-demon -nephilim- to many others. He had short black hair, a pair of dark eyes full of mischievous intention, and a very well toned body. Of course he got the bitches.

"So what do you want sexy?" He asked me in a seductive growl at me.

"Well I've come with a mission for you." I told him in my usely British accent as I fixed cat-eye glasses.

"Oh a mission. Come in beautiful." He told me while not taking his eyes of me.

"Thank you." I told him as enter the trailer with was full as booze and old pizza boxes. And as I turned around he pulled a handgun on me.

"So who are you?" He asked me.

"Just an angel." I told him with a seductive smile on my face.

"Really, you a angel? Say bye demon." He told me as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"My name is Suela." I told him in a straight-face.

"Suela what a odd name. Now tell me who you are and why you are here?' He told me as he re-aimed the gun at my heart.

"My an angel and I have a mission for you that only you can do."

"Really, and why is that?" He asked me as he lowered the gun.

"Ok, I'll tell you. There's an angel who has been living here for 15 years and is in hold of a every powerful weapon. I need you to get her untouched."

"And what do I get out of it?" He asked me. He actually smarter than he looks.

"You well get about 10 maybe 20 grand and maybe something else." I told him unbuttoning my first blouse button get his interest.

"Ok, I like that. So what does she look like?"

"She's about 4'10 1/2, with long waist length blond hair, blue eyes, 15 years old..." I talking to him till Dante stopped me.

"Wait, Wait, Wait 15 years old."

"Yeah, she's 15 years old human-years not immortal years." I told "She is young but she's a runner."

"Fine I'll get your kid for you."

"Thank-you. I will be going now." I told him as I walked out the doors leaving the mission file on his table behind me. Closing the door in a slam walking the parking out waiting for my parther.

"One step closer to my prize."

* * *

AAG: Done!

Ikuto: You really wrote a lemon.

Amu: She did.

AAG: Small hint of lemon.

Ikuto: Well if we are done.

Amu: I'll say it. Please read and review.

AAG: Bye my pweple


End file.
